Blank Space
by Cilinity
Summary: Nice to meet you, where you been? I could show you incredible things. Magic, madness, heaven, sin. Saw you there and I thought: Oh my God, look at that face, You look just like my next mistake. Love's a game, wanna play? One Shot (based on Blank Space by Taylor Swift)


**Blank Space**

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, madness, heaven, sin_

_Saw you there and I thought_

_Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?_

First item on my checklist: Dallas Sun.

I walked up to him, my hands placed on my hips. He was Austin's friend I needed to go along with it.

"Oh you look great today Dallas." I said, moving my sunglasses to the top of my nose. He smiled and placed his hands on my hips.

"You look great yourself Ms. Dawson." He said with a smile. Austin looked from around the locker, his eyes angry and jealous.

"You broke up with me so go away." I said, walking away, giving Dallas a flirty wave. I saw Austin walk around and slap him and then start to go after me, but stopping half way.

_New money, suit and tie_

_I can read you like a magazine_

_Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

_And I know you heard about me_

_So hey, let's be friends_

_I'm dying to see how _this one ends

_Grab your passport and my hand_

_I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

Second item: Dez Wade.

I walked to the red head, putting my hands on his arms.

"Wow Dez have you been working out?" I said squeezing his upper arms. Austin rolled his eyes from behind me.

"Actually I've been lifting this giant statue of a giraffe that I found in my closet." He said. I looked at him for a second before nodding. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek gently. I walked away, Austin angry again.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

Third: Trent Jackson.

I walked up the basketball player and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"So I'm guessing you're gonna be the reason we win nationals this year."I said flirtatiously. Austin's eyes were beginning to burn into me. He looked at me.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing you're winning prettiest girl?" He said. I laughed. Austin was huffing and puffing, trying to pop the basketball in his hand. He threw it at the wall, and stomped off into the locker room. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked away.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

Fourth: Elliot Matthews.

I walked up to him, leaning myself on his locker. Austin stood at his locker across the hall. I grabbed the back of Elliot's neck and kissed him, Austin slamming the locker door shut. I walked off, Elliot's elbow locked into mine, Austin's eyes burning a hole into my back.

_Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

Fifth: Gavin Young

I walked up to him, him and Austin in deep conversations.

"Hey Gavin." I said as I walked up to him. Austin angrily looked at me as I began talking to Gavin.

"So you wanna go out sometime?" Gavin asked.

"Sure." I said before lacing my fingers into his. We walked down the hall, leaving Austin angrily by the lockers.

_Screaming, crying, perfect storms_

_I can make all the tables turn_

_Rose garden filled with thorns_

_Keep you second guessing like_

_"Oh my God, who is she?"_

_I get drunk on jealousy_

_But you'll come back each time you leave_

_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

I walked to my locker, Austin making out with his ex-girlfriend Cassidy. I stared at them. Austin pulled away and looked at me. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked past me.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

I angrily walked out of the school and found Austin standing by himself by his car. I walked up to him and tried to hit him, his hands catching my wrists.

_'Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_

He pushed me back against the wall, his breathing heavy. He was looking at me, his eyes staring into mine. I only did all that to get him back, and I wasn't going to cave this easily.

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

_Boys only want love if it's torture_

_Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya_

I pulled away and walked quickly across the parking lot, Austin chasing after me. I was smiling at I ran, my boots clicking on the asphalt. He was faster than me and I knew it. He caught me, his hands wrapping around my waist.

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_'Cause you know I love the players_

_And you love the game_

He turned around and kissed me, after two months of us breaking up we were finally going to get back together.

"I missed you." He said with a smile.

"I missed you too." I said as I kissed him.

'_Cause we're young and we're reckless_

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space, baby_

_And I'll write your name_


End file.
